


When Words Fail

by Lanceiferroar, thedarknovak



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - College/University, Breakups (Not Derek and Stiles), Bullying, Comedy, EVERYONE'S HUMAN, Flash reference, Friends to Lovers, GBF References, Getting Together, Homophobia, Human!Derek, Hurt! Derek, M/M, Non-Werewolf Derek, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Star Wars References, The Way He Looks References, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Trigger warning Rape, references to sexual abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8933272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanceiferroar/pseuds/Lanceiferroar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedarknovak/pseuds/thedarknovak
Summary: College AU: Stiles and Derek are both attending Eastern Beacon Hills University. Stiles is dating Theo. After an incident of bullying towards Stiles, Derek swoops in and saves the day. They have an instant connection, but Derek is not out and Stiles is with Theo. How will this play out? Will Derek and Stiles be together?





	1. Gay Bashing in 2016?!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends! This is my first fic, so go easy on me. The first chapter was actually a project I did for my theatre class and I adapted it for this fic with the characters. I want to thank my lovely beta thedarknovak for correcting my typos, hearing me complain, and being the best beta out there :) Hope you enjoy! Constructive comments and critiques are encouraged!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Teen Wolf. 

 

**Chapter 1: Gay Bashing in 2016?!**

 

“Should I wear the blue plaid shirt or the red plaid shirt?” Stiles said on the phone with his boyfriend, Theo.

“Does it even matter?” Theo said annoyed. 

Stiles was getting ready for the first day of the winter semester at Eastern Beacon Hills University. 

“Yes it matters!” Stiles growled back at Theo, “I want to look good and for teachers to think I am a good student before they realize all my homework will be late and that I will be an average student at best.” Stiles said hoping to make his boyfriend laugh, but Theo was obviously distracted. “Should I wear a jock or go commando?”

“What?” Theo said snapping back into the conversation.

“I knew you weren’t paying attention.”

“Of course I was, especially now that I can think of your bare ass.” Theo said sensually. “That big  delectable ass. Do I get to have my way with you tonight?”

Stiles paused and rolled his eyes. “Depends how my first day goes.” He was curious how Theo would respond. 

“Well my big dick is waiting for you to come sit on it.” Theo growled at Stiles. Stiles tried to change the subject.

“I’m going with the blue plaid shirt, and I’ll wear the blue jock I guess.” he said. “It is only Social Psychology.” 

Stiles did not want to tell Theo this, but he was nervous for his first day. He heard this class was more challenging than other classes. He grabbed his backpack and headed toward the door. “Will you stay on the phone with me until I get to my class?”

“Yeah, sure, whatever.” Theo said, very uninterested. 

Stiles walked to his class wearing his blue plaid shirt. Under it he wore a gay pride shirt Theo had bought him at the last Pride event they want to in San Francisco, CA. He wore his favorite pair of skinny jeans that hugged his ass very nicely. He liked the idea of people checking him out, particularly his boyfriend, especially since the jock made his ass stick out even more. On his wrist he had a rainbow wristband, which on his campus showed everyone else that he was LGBTQ and an ally to others in need. 

As he approached the building from the side where not a lot of people walk, he saw a group of four people hanging around the side of the building. Jackson and his girlfriend, Kate, their friend Greenburg, and their friend Derek. Stiles noticed how Kate was all over Jackson so he assumed they were dating. Greenburg was pointing at random people and making fun of them. Derek was the one that confused Stiles. He saw this group of assholes, but Derek was just along for the ride it seemed. He nervously laughed as his friends made fun of everyone who walked by. 

“Theo stay on the phone with me.” Stiles said. He was scared and thought if people saw he was on the phone they would ignore him. 

“Hey faggot.” Kate said to Stiles. 

Stiles continued to walk and present not to notice. Next thing he knew Jackson and Greenburg pulled him back and stood in front of him.

“Hey faggot, when my girlfriend calls your name, you listen.” Jackson hissed at Stiles. He grabbed his phone and threw it into some bushes. 

Stiles remained silent and tried to move around them and grab his phone. As he did Greenburg gave him a sucker punch and Stiles collapsed to the ground. 

“Oh boo hoo. Look at the little fag all alone. Too weak to fight back.” Greenburg said as he gave a swift kick into Stiles’ stomach.

Derek was getting upset and pushed Greenburg out of the way. “Get off him!” 

Jackson punched Derek’s face and made him fall to the ground, “Oh looks like we have a couple of fags here.” The three began to kick the two as they were on the ground.

They all laughed and Kate said, “Stop, people are watching. Let’s leave these fags.” They began to walk away, “Oh and Derek, fuck off. No fags are going to hang with us.” They walked away.

Derek stood up and helped Stiles up. “I’m sorry they did that to you. They are kind of jerks.”

“Yeah, well if they are such jerks then why are you hanging out with them? It’s 2016, are people really still hateful to gay people?”

“I-uh” Derek was at a loss for words. He thought these people were his friends, but Stiles was right. Why was he with them? The most important thing Derek questioned however was, was he gay? Why did he get so upset by them calling Stiles a faggot?  Derek shook out of it, “I’m Derek, by the way.”

Stiles was bent over the bush looking for his phone. Why could he not take his eyes of Stiles ass? “Derek snap out of it. Just because his ass was so perfectly round, nice, and -” Stiles stood up and Derek tried to act like he wasn’t looking at his ass.

“Got it! I’m Stiles.” He checked and luckily there were no cracks on his phone. “Babe?” Derek was confused. Why was he calling him babe? Why did he feel like his stomach was filled with butterflies? “You did not even notice I was gone?!” Derek realized Stiles was talking to someone on the phone. “Well I have class, call you when I’m out Theo.” Stiles hung up the phone. “Well thank you Derek. You really didn’t have to do that.”

“Let me walk you to the door, just to be safe.” Derek tried not to blush when he said it, but he noticed Stiles was a light shade of red too.

They walked toward the door, “Well here’s my stop.” Stiles said. He was still red and looked at Derek and gave him a hug. 

Derek was taken back by this. He hugged the boy back tightly. “Stiles. I want you to have this.” Derek pulled out a wolf charm necklace and handed it to Stiles. “It’s a protector wolf. It always gave me good luck, hopefully it will protect you like it protected me.”

Stiles was as red as the shirt as he almost wore today. “Thank you Derek. Let me see your phone.” Derek handed him his phone and Stiles programmed his number into the phone. “Let me thank you some time! I have to go though!” Stiles handed Derek the phone then ran into the building. 

Derek stood there and looked at his phone. He read Stiles name and he could feel the butterflies in his stomach. He watched as Stiles walked into the building. “Damn that ass…” Derek realized he said it out loud….Fuck...am I gay?                                                                                                                  

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

Stiles pulled into Theo’s apartment complex driveway. He put Roscoe into park and locked him. He got out of his car, his stomach still hurt from the beating. He put his keys in his pocket and he feels the wolf Derek gave him and smiles. He approaches the door and knocks. He waits. And waits. “Theo?” He knocks again. “Babe?” He begins to knock continuously. 

“Oh my God what?!” Theo answered the door angrily. “Oh, it’s just you.” He walked away leaving the door open so Stiles could walk in. 

“I missed you too.” Stiles sighed. He walked in and closed the door behind him. Theo’s apartment was not big, but it was enough. One bedroom, a sizable living room, a fully updated kitchen, and a nice patio. Theo was very particular about keeping everything in it’s place. Stiles once tried to prank him and switched his DVDs around to see if Theo would notice, unfortunately he did. Theo gave Stiles a black eye for that. They did not have a traditional relationship. Theo would punch Stiles all the time, but Stiles loved him. Honestly he was afraid to leave Theo, the man had brought up multiple times that he would show him what true pain was if he ever left him or told anyone who did this to him. As much as Stiles got hurt by Theo, he would often put those memories aside in the back of his mind because he tried focusing on when Theo was actually nice and good to him. 

Stiles sets his bag down and goes to hug Theo. “Oh I know what you want.” Theo says kissing Stiles. Stiles was not planning on sex, but he figured why not. He deepens the kiss and slips his tongue into Theo’s mouth. Theo’s hands move down Stiles’ back and grabs his ass. Stiles puts his hands up his boyfriend’s shirt and pulled it off. He loved to look at Theo’s body. Theo picked Stiles up and carried him to the bedroom while they made out. 

Theo threw Stiles on to the bed. They stripped the rest of their clothes. Theo noticed the bruises on Stiles’ stomach. “Babe...I don’t remember doing those to you?” Stiles did not know how to answer so he just pulled Theo in for a kiss. Theo rolls over, “okay you’re gunna ride me. I had a long day and do not wanna do much work.” Stiles knew that Theo’s tough day was probably consisted of binge watching Netflix and jacking off seven times. He was annoyed, but he was horny so he did what Theo said.

Stiles grabbed some lube and put it on his dick. Then he handed some to Theo who was rubbing his cock in anticipation. Stiles haphazardly prepared his hole with lube and about 3 fingers.  Then he hovered over Theo’s cock and slowly lowered himself down. He could feel Theo’s cock going inside of him. “FUCK” Stiles blurted out. Theo’s cock was thick and about 9 inches, and he knew how to make Stiles love every inch of it. Stiles began to ride him hard. He grabbed Theo’s shoulders and felt his dick inside of him. Stiles had his eyes closed and was moaning in pleasure. He opened his eyes and saw Theo was paying more attention to some porn he brought up on his phone. Stiles rolled his eyes and kept riding him. 

He closed his eyes again so he could enjoy the sex, but his mind wandered to Derek. He thought about how chivalrous he was for saving him. How handsome his scruff looked. How sweet he was to give him his necklace. He had just met the man, Stiles thought ‘why would he have given me his necklace just because he saved me.’ He thought How the leather jacket was strangely hot on him. How - OH- Stiles came all over Theo’s chest. 

“About time. I thought you’d never be done, now get down and suck me off.” Theo said annoyed. Stiles got off him and finished Theo off, Theo paying little to no attention to Stiles. When they finished Stiles got off the bed and they got dressed. Theo went to the kitchen, “If you want something for dinner, I’ll need $10 so you can reimburse me for  _ my  _ food.” Stiles considered just going back to his dorm and going to the cafeteria, he had a meal plan after all, but he gave Theo $10 and they had chicken stir fry. 

Stiles kept thinking about Derek. He wanted to make it up to him somehow. He grabbed his phone and texted him:

“Hey Derek, I wanna make it up to you. Wanna get coffee with me Saturday? :)” He hit send and waited for a response. Five minutes passed. No response. 10 minutes. Nothing. 1 hour and finally his phone buzzed. “See you there :) Send me the details of what time and where.” Stiles left Theo’s apartment with a strange feeling in his stomach, a feeling he had not felt in a long time.


	2. Sausage, Egg, and Cheese...Extra Large Sausage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles thanks Derek by taking him out to coffee. He introduces Derek to his boyfriend, Theo. Stiles says he will set Derek up on a blind date.

**Chapter 2: Sausage, Egg, and Cheese...Extra Large Sausage**

Derek scurried around his on campus apartment. He lived alone because he liked to be alone. He wanted to get his clothes ready for his outing with Stiles. He paced his room in fear. Were his clothes good enough? Did his breath smell nice? Was he going to impress Stiles? Would he imitate whatever boyfriend Stiles had so Stiles would run into Derek’s arms? Well....Derek could hope. 

Derek put on a nice pair of jeans and looked in his mirror to check out his ass. “Hopefully Stiles will look at my ass.” He grabbed his Old Spice Wolfthorn deodorant to give him that musky scent. He grabbed a grey henley t shirt and his leather jacket. He wondered if Stiles would think he had a leather fetish. He did wear this jacket every day.

Derek drove to a local coffee shop, The Moonlight Diner. Stiles and Theo were outside waiting for him. “So that’s Stiles’ boyfriend…” Derek thought to himself as he got out of his car. Stiles was wearing a red plaid shirt, with Star Wars t shirt underneath as well as some very skinny jeans. He could practically see the outline of Stiles’ cock through his jeans. Theo was standing there in a denim jacket that had apparel fleece for sleeves. His pants were dirty and it looked like he just rolled them in dirt. 

Stiles hugged Derek, “Glad you could make it!” Derek didn’t say anything yet, he just smiled. “This is my boyfriend Theo.” Derek help out his hand for a handshake. Theo grabbed his hand very tightly and licked his lips. 

“It is very nice to meet you.” Theo said very obviously checking Derek out. Derek was uncomfortable that Theo was doing this with Stiles right next to him. 

“Shall we?” Derek finally said breaking the silence. They walked in and grabbed a booth. Stiles and Theo sat on one side of the booth and Derek sat on the other side. 

“Derek, I should thank you for protecting my Stiles. If he wasn’t around I’d have to find some new ass to fuck.” Theo said with a wink. 

“THEO!” Stiles hissed nudging him, “We are in public…” Stiles was blushing from embarrassment. 

“It’s okay...I don’t mind sex talk...or gay sex talk...since...well..I might be gay...I don’t know.” Derek was so nervous. He had never said those words out loud. 

Stiles burst out laughing. “Derek I knew you were the instant I saw you. The way you look, the jeans you wore, it’s just quite obvious.” 

Derek was astonished. Was he really that obvious? He did make sure his jeans were form fitting and hugged his ass. 

Theo interrupted, “So what’s your type?”

“My type?”

“Yeah, twink, jock, geek, bear, otter, daddy, silver fox? I could keep going or you could just tell me.”

Derek was frozen. He had never really thought about a type before. What did he like? “I mean...I don’t know yet. I’m still, uh, new to all of this.”

Stiles grinned a little thinking how awkward Derek was acting. He found it adorable. 

Derek was still wrapping his mind around everything. “Can I ask, how did you realize you were gay?”

Stiles and Theo looked at each other. “Well, I’ll go first.” Theo said. “Back in high school I was on the lacrosse team. I always showered with the other guys and sometimes I’d glance at their cocks. One night I had to clean the field and stayed late. I went to the locker room, had my towel around my waist, and walked to the showers. There stood one of my teammates under the water and he was stroking his cock. He looked like a greek god. He noticed I was there and did not stop. My cock got so hard, it made the towel fall off my body. I joined him and we fucked for an hour.” Theo looked at Derek like he was going to pounce and fuck him right then and there. 

“Oh..well that is interesting.” Derek was partially uncomfortable and was more interested in hearing what Stiles had to say.

“Well, my story is not that exciting. When I was younger I was watching porn and I kept noticing the guys. I looked at their bodies and cocks. So I watched a gay porn and I was hard in seconds. I kissed this guy at a party my freshmen year of college and that sealed it. So yeah...cock is great.” Stiles laughed trying to make a joke. 

“Interesting,” Derek said thinking about their stories. “Do you know where the bathroom is?”

“I have to go too, so I’ll show you.” Stiles said getting up. 

They walked to the bathroom and Derek opened the door for Stiles. The bathroom was small with two urinals and one stall. There was no stall separating the stalls. Derek thought to himself, ‘Do I go in the stall or do we both go to the urinals? What do I do?’ He and Stiles both went to the urinals. Derek took out his dick and started to pee. He tried to not be awkward about the situation. It was silent, except for the sound of Derek and Stiles peeing. Derek wondered what Stiles cock looked like. He tried to be subtle and glance over, but once he saw it, he could not take his eyes off it. It was so big. Given his own was a sight to behold as well, but he looked away and was trying not to get hard. They walk out and go back to the table after having awkward silence accompanied by the sound of running water as they washed their hands. 

“Well this was fun, we should get together another time.” Stiles pays since this was his way of thanking Derek and they head for the door. Derek hugs Stiles goodbye. He goes to give Theo another handshake, but Theo pulls him in for a hug. He swears that Theo grabbed his ass for a second, but he could not be sure. It happened so fast. 

“Well, I’ll see you later.” Derek said.

“Wait! I still want to make it up to you for saving my life, let me set you up with a friend of mine, Isaac. He is really great.” Stiles said.

“Sure, sounds great.” Derek tried to sound excited, but he wished the date was with Stiles. “Thanks, I’ll talk to you soon.” Derek got into his car and went back to his campus.

______________________________________________________________________________

 

Derek got back to his dorm and sat there. He could not get Stiles’ cock out of his brain. He was a college student who wasn’t getting laid and just realized he was gay, so obviously he was very sexually frustrated. He grabbed his phone and downloaded the gay hookup app Grindr. He was desperate to get off. He made his profile and looked at the guys near him. One guy got his attention. His name was Scott. Scott was naked in his picture, his hand covering his cock. He looked like he had just stepped out of the shower. Derek was so turned on. He started jerking off to the picture. He looked at the profile and it read “like what you see? Send me a message? I work at Mythical Creatures, come visit me ;) I’ll give you a special lap dance.” Derek was so horny and clicked the message button. He typed “hey.” His finger hovered over the send button. He could not bring himself to do it. He decided to just rub one out and go to bed.

Derek laid there in his bed clutching his cock. He was thinking of that Scott guy’s picture. His wet body and his hand covering that cock. Then he thought about Stiles’ cock. How big it was and how much he wanted to suck it. In seconds, Derek’s cock erupted. Derek panted and laid there covered in his own cum. He looked at his phone and there was a text from Stiles, “I had fun today, can’t wait to hang out again! :) Isaac cannot wait to meet you!” Derek closed his eyes and went to sleep.

______________________________________________________________________________

 

Stiles was tied to the bed and Theo was fucking him hard. Stiles was moaning, Theo may punch him at times, but his cock always felt so good up his ass. Theo thrust inside Stiles and left his dick in there and paused for a moment. “Hey Stiles, what do you think about inviting Derek over for dinner? We could cook, watch a movie.....have a threesome.” Theo resumed fucking him.

“Yeah babe that sounds gr--- wait what? A threesome?” Stiles said shocked.

“Stiles. Did you see him? Imagine the body under those clothes and the cock in those pants.” Theo said continuing to fuck Stiles. Stiles would lie if he said he had not thought about Derek, his body, or his cock.

“I don’t know hun, he is just figuring this all out.” Stiles said trying to make an excuse.

“I bet we could help him figure out a lot, but whatever. UGH!” Theo gave one big thrust into Stiles and they both came. Theo collapsed next to Stiles and he kissed him on the cheek, “Okay, I’m going to bed.” Theo turned off the lights.

“THEO DO NOT GO TO SLEEP WITHOUT UNTYING ME FIRST!!!” Stiles growled. 


	3. Please Do Not Touch My Breadstick

**Chapter 3:  Please Do Not Touch My Breadstick**

 

Derek woke up to a text from Stiles, “Hey! Isaac said he is free tonight, Theo and I are too. Wanna have a double date?” Derek stared at his phone. Not only was he going on his first date with a guy, it was with someone he did not even know, and the guy he has a crush on would be there too. 

He responded, “Sounds good. When and where?” He set his phone down and sat up. He stood up and went to his manually installed pull up exerciser. He was on pull up number 69 going on to 70 when his phone went off. 

Stiles responded saying “Olive Garden, 7pm. Wear something nice for Isaac ;)” Derek responded with a simple okay. He was a excited, nervous, and sad all in one. He decided to try and have fun. Stiles was with Theo and even though he was overly sexual, he knew Stiles was the kind of person who could look past all of that and see his heart...if Theo had one. Derek chuckled to himself. He wondered if Theo ever gave Stiles flowers. Had he ever surprised him with a gift for no reason? Was he romantic and cheesy at all? These were all things Derek would do if he was with Stiles. He tried to forget about that and focus on the fact he was going on a date with...ummmm….fuck what’s his name...Derek grabbed his phone...Isaac yes that’s it!

______________________________________________________________________________

 

Stiles was getting ready for the double date. He grabbed his favorite blue and green plaid shirt and decided to just wear a plain t shirt under it and button the shirt. He decided that buttoning the shirt made him look more classy. He grabbed his pair of skinny jeans, and tucked the t shirt in. “There. This looks good.” Stiles walked out to Roscoe and drove to Theo’s. Since the last few times, Theo gave Stiles a key because Theo did not want to stop playing Call of Duty to answer the door. Theo got there and unlocked the door. “Babe are you ready? Theo, what the hell?!” Theo was in his underwear, nowhere near ready playing Call of Duty.

“Ugh, what Stiles? I’m at 47 kills this deathmatch. I wanna get to 50.” Theo said. Stiles turned the TV off and stood in front of Theo. Theo slowly stood up. “You. Did not. Just. Do that. Although I should get ready.” He hugged Stiles. “Then again, you broke my streak.” Still hugging Stiles, Theo brought his knee up to hit Stiles in his stomach. “Never do that again.” Stiles fell to the ground in pain. “Awww is someone in pain?” Theo went to the kitchen and grabbed a bag of frozen peas. “Here put this on it. I’m going to go get changed. Try not to clutch your stomach  at the restaurant. Wouldn’t want a problem would we?” He threw the bag in Stiles’ direction just missing his face. 

Stiles grabbed the peas and slowly put them on his stomach, The icy cold gave him a numb feeling. Theo came downstairs in a pair of ripped jeans and a black v neck t shirt. “Is the v deep enough? I wanna show off my chest and maybe they will be down for a foursome.” Theo said and winked at Stiles. “You’re still down there? Man up and stand up?” Stiles slowly pulled himself up slowly. “Let’s go.”

Stiles looked at Theo, “Babe...change your pants or put on underwear. I can see your ass.”

______________________________________________________________________________

 

Derek got to the restaurant first. He was sitting in his camaro. He wanted to impress Isaac so he was in a light blue button up shirt, very skinny jeans, and wore his signature leather jacket. He saw a guy standing outside of the restaurant. He was not sure if that was Isaac since Stiles neglected to send a picture of him. This guy was wearing a navy polo, with tight khaki pants, and a scarf. Part of Derek hoped this was Isaac, he had to admit the curly haired guy was kind of cute. The other person waiting outside the restaurant was wearing unflattering shorts and a shirt that was three sizes too big for their body. He turned around and saw Stiles pulling into the restaurant parking lot. He was beginning to get excited. He waited in his car and saw Stiles and Theo. He thought Stiles looked very hot and rolled his eyes at Theo looking trashy. This was the moment of truth, was it the cute guy or the guy who obviously could not dress himself. Finally, Stiles and Theo approached the cute guy and Derek gave a sigh of relief. 

Derek got out of the car and walked over to them. “Hi!” He smiled and hugged Stiles. He reluctantly hugged Theo. He looked at Isaac. “Hi, I’m Derek.” He was going to give him a handshake, but he went in for a hug. Isaac seemed surprised, but he hugged him back.

“Well hi, I’m Isaac.” the guy said. 

“Let’s go inside and eat!” Stiles said.

They got to their table and they looked at their menu. Derek and Isaac sat on one side of the booth and Stiles and Theo sat on another side. Derek has been here before and always gets the same thing. Everyone else was looking at the menu, no one was talking. Stiles decided to break the silence. “So, Isaac you and Derek have a lot in common!” 

Isaac looked intrigued, “Oh, how so?” He looked at Derek. 

‘Fuck’ Stiles thought to himself. ‘I had not thought of what they have in common yet.’ He paused “Well, you both have a signature look!” Isaac and Derek looked confused. “Isaac you always wear scarves and Derek you always wear leather jackets!” Stiles laughed to himself and the waitress came over. ‘Thank God we can order.’

“Hello, my name is Samantha. How may I take your order?” She said with a smile.

“I’ll have the chicken alfredo.” Derek and Stiles both said at the same time. They looked at each other blushing.

“Awww, well aren’t you two a cute couple.” Samantha said.

“Oh we aren’t a couple.” Stiles said awkwardly. He gestured to Theo, “This is my boyfriend and he is his date.” 

They could all tell Samantha was uncomfortable for assuming Stiles and Derek were on a date. “Okay so two chicken alfredos. What can I get for you?”

“I’ll have pasta with meat sauce. I like my meat.” Theo said giving Derek and Isaac a wink. “Oh can I also have a bottle of Chardonnay?” 

“And I will have a salad with minestrone soup.” Isaac said.

Derek was grossed out. That is like ordering vanilla ice cream, very plain and not exciting at all. 

“I’ll get that order in for you right away!” Samantha said and walked away.

“Babe that is so nice of you to get us all a bottle of wine.” Stiles kissed Theo on the cheek and held his hand.

“No! The bottle is for me and you’re paying for it.” Theo said rolling his eyes. 

The rest of the night consisted of awkward small talk. Isaac and Derek talked about school. Isaac was studying photography and Derek said how he was studying Mythology. Derek and Stiles talked about their food and how great it was. They tried not to judge at the basic food that Isaac ordered. Theo continued to drink his wine without offering a single glass to anyone else. 

The night was ending and Derek decided to go to the bathroom before they left. He is in there thinking how he really has no connection with Isaac. He is nice and cute, but there is no chemistry there. All of a sudden the door bursts open and a drunken Theo strolls into the bathroom. He takes the urinal right next to Derek. Theo looks over “Nick cock Derek.” 

Derek is uncomfortable, but flattered.”Ummm.... thanks.” He put his dick back in his pants and zipped his jeans. He was washing his hands and Theo was next to him again.

“So Derek, why not take this party back to our place?” Theo said seductively, but since he was drunk it wasn’t that hot.

“I think you need to go to bed.” Derek said trying to get away. 

In a swift motion Theo grabbed Derek’s bulge through his pants. “As long as you’re there and oh, I can tell you want to.” Theo tried to go in for a kiss and Derek pushed him off.

“You’re with Stiles. Go home and have sex with him.” Derek walked out of the bathroom and went back to the booth. He was unsure what to say to Stiles. ‘Oh hey, your boyfriend invited me over for sex and grabbed my cock in the bathroom.’ Yes because that would totally go over well. 

Theo came back to the table with a smug look on his face. “I think it’s time to go Stiles.” Theo said.

“Yeah I paid the bill so we are all set.” Stiles said. “Isaac do you need a ride home?”

“No it’s okay, I walked here so I can walk home.” Isaac said.

“Absolutely not! Derek, why don’t you drive him home?” Stiles said trying to hint at something. 

How could Derek say no without seeming like a complete jerk. “Yeah sure.”

They said their goodbyes. Derek and Isaac got in Derek’s car. “So you walked here? You must live close.”

“Yeah I live about 5 minutes up the road.” Isaac said smiling at Derek.

‘Okay it is only 5 minutes, you can do this Derek.’ He thought to himself.

The car ride was mostly quiet. They said how the food was good and that Stiles was a good friend. They got to Isaac’s house and Derek felt he should do the honorable thing and at least walk him to the door. They paused once they got to the door.

“So…” Isaac said.

“Yeah…” Derek said awkwardly looking away.

Isaac slowly leaned in for a good night kiss. Derek leaned in a little bit. This was it. His first kiss with a guy. It was about to happen. But all the could think about was Stiles and his scum of a boyfriend Theo. He turned his face, “Isaac, I’m sorry I cannot do this.” 

“I know.” Isaac said looking sad.

“You...know? You know what?” Derek said looking confused. 

“That you totally have a crush on Stiles.” Derek was jaw dropped. How did he know? “Don’t worry, I won’t tell, but I will say this; I think he likes you too. Theo doesn’t deserve Stiles. He is possibly the kindest person that I know and Theo treats him like shit. I think he might beat on him sometimes too.” Derek’s blood was boiling. He was so upset and all he wanted to do was punch Theo. “Promise me something, if you get the chance, go after Stiles. You two would be a cute couple. He needs someone who would actually take care of him for a change.” Isaac started to walk inside. “You know I’m right, even the waitress said so.” Isaac went inside his house.

Derek smiled and walked back to his car. ‘We would be a cute couple.’

 


	4. Bullying the gay? Someone reeks of the early 90’s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bully's return and are not happy with Derek.

**Chapter 4: Bullying the gay? Someone reeks of the early 90’s**

 

It has been about a week since Derek went on the double date with Isaac and Stiles and Theo. He had not spoken to Isaac or Theo since, but he and Stiles talked every day. Stiles said how his favorite movie was Star Wars, his favorite animal was a fox, how he got his car from his father and cherished it, and a lot more. Derek found all of these adorable. Derek said his favorite movie was Avatar, not the crappy Last Airbender attempt that he and Stiles both agreed “never happened,” but the 2009 James Cameron film. Derek said his favorite animal was a wolf and how he got a job at an ice cream stand one summer to save money for his car.Trying to not have feelings was harder than he thought it would be. 

It was a Saturday afternoon and Derek was just relaxing, watching Star Wars when there was a loud BANG on his door. He got up and said “Who’s there?” There was no response, but another bang on the door. Someone was knocking on Derek’s door. He opened the door and he could not see anything. Someone put a bag over his head and two other people were pushing him back into his room. He felt a punch to his face, a sharp pain, and then blacked out.

Derek felt horrible. He opened his eyes and it was still dark. “Hello?” He called out. “Is anyone there?”

He heard laughter and a familiar voice, “well, well, well. Look who's finally awake.” Kate said taking the sack off of Derek’s head. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust, but there was Kate, Jackson, and Greenburg. “You know Derek, we always thought something was off about you, but we never thought you were one of  _ them.  _ You cocksucker!” Kate laughed.

Jackson looked pissed and was gripping a wooden baseball bat. “I thought we were friends dude, but all this time you wanted to just get in my pants?!”

“Jackson, please no that’s not it at all! You aren’t my type!” Derek pleaded. 

Jackson swung the bat hard hitting the ground. “That’s a warning, lie again and I’ll bash your skull in.” 

“How am I lying? I like someone, but we were friends. I was not trying to get with you.” Derek said in terror.

“You saw me shirtless, who knows if you saw my ass and my dick too. Pervert. And for the record, I’m everyone’s type.” Jackson growled.

“Why? Why do you guys hate gay people? We are just people like you!”

They all paused looking at each other. Jackson looked into Derek’s eyes. “You want to know why you faggot? When I was 13, I was walking home from school. I stopped at the mall to grab a gift for my mom’s birthday. I was shopping for the perfect shirt for her. I had this strange feeling while I was there, but I shrugged it off. I checked out my items and was leaving the mall. I noticed this man who was in the store going out the same exit as I was. I did not think much of it, but I was getting nervous. I thought I was paranoid. I should have ran or called the cops. Instead, I kept walking at a normal pace. I was leaving the parking lot when a car stopped in front of me. He got out of the car and told me to get in the backseat. I told him I had to get home. He pulled out a knife and said to get in otherwise he would kill me then and there. I got in and he raped me. He pulled me close and kissed me. He touched my body. He would not let me go. He fucked me. It was dirty and disgusting. He tortured me until he was done. Fags like him, and you, do not deserve respect.” Jackson spat in Derek’s face and punched him. “Next?”

Kate stepped forward and sat on Derek’s lap. “Oh Derek. That looks like it hurts.” She put her nails on the back of Derek’s neck and squeezed. Derek winced in pain. Her nails were sharp and beginning to break the skin. “You see, when I was 14 I met the man of my dreams. Tall, dark, handsome, and rich. He was the total package. We dated for 6 years. Two years ago he invited me to a very romantic dinner on a boat. It was classy and romantic, the perfect spot to propose to someone. We had the best dinner and he said he had to tell me something.” Derek could feel Kate’s nails digging deeper into Derek’s neck. “He told me he was breaking up with me, for my brother, Chris! He told me they started hooking up behind my back 3 years before this. He wanted to marry Chris and wanted my blessing and forgiveness.” Blood was trickling down Derek’s neck and on Kate’s hand. “Those faggots got married last year. I did not go. I will not see those two mentally diseased people. That’s what it is isn’t it? A disease? Why else would two guys get naked and have sex? It. Is. Disgusting.” Kate pulled her nails out of Derek’s neck. Blood slowly coming out of his neck and giving him a sharp kick to his stomach. “Greenburg, you’re up.”

“Me? Well I just hate everyone who thinks differently than me. I am always right.” Greenburg said laughing. He began to punch Derek. Right hook. Left hook. Right hook. Left hook. The punching didn’t stop. Kate joined in punching him too. Jackson joined and swung the bat at Derek’s chest. He was beaten trying to call for help. The punches were too constant to make any sound. He was in pain, tears streaming down his face. He knew he was going to die. He kept thinking of Stiles. He did not want to die without Stiles knowing how he felt about him. __________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Derek opened his eyes and was in pain. “Where am I?” He said. It hurt to talk. He saw Stiles in the chair next to his bed.

“Derek shh, it’s okay. You’re in the hospital. Nurse! He’s awake!” Stiles said. Derek felt so calm knowing Stiles was there. He looked like an angel protecting him. It may just be the drugs Derek was on. The doctors check Derek’s vital signs. 

“Mr. Hale you seem okay, but we want to keep you overnight just to be sure.” The nurse said leaving the room. 

“Stiles, what happened to me?” Derek said.

“Well, those assholes apparently broke into your room and beat you senseless. Luckily, the campus police were patrolling and heard you. They came in and arrested them. They should be in jail for a while, so they will probably be expelled. We don’t have to deal with them again.” Stiles smiled at Derek. “At least they didn’t beat that pretty face too badly.” Stiles and Derek both were blushing. “I can’t help to think this is my fault. If you had not helped me, they would have never attacked you.”

Derek interrupted him, “No Stiles. Not at all. If I did not help you that day, we would never have been friends. I would never have figured out my sexuality. You changed my life for the better. I do not need those assholes in my life. I have you.”


	5. It's A Trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek comes home from the hospital and Stiles takes care of him.

**Chapter 5: It’s A Trap**

It was 4:30pm, and Stiles arrived at the hospital to pick up Derek. He was still weak and did not have the strength to drive himself home. Plus, this was an excuse to spend some one-on-one time with Stiles. Stiles entered the room and Derek had changed and was ready to go.

“Hey, the doctor’s cleared me this morning. I am good to go!” Derek said smiling. Stiles noticed his smile was different this time. He could tell his face was still in pain. Hell, Stiles figured Derek’s entire body was in pain from what he went through. 

“I’d hug you Derek, but I-” Stiles did not want to complete the sentence. He didn’t want to see Derek in pain, nor did he want to be the cause of it, even if it was just after effects. “Let’s get you back to school!”

They walked outside, Derek was in pain, Stiles kept a hand on Derek’s back just to be safe. Derek loved every second of it. He was still in excruciating pain, but he felt so warm with Stiles there. He felt protected and safe. Stiles opened the door to Roscoe to let Derek get in. He held his arm as he got in to make sure he did not fall. Stiles got in the car, “buckle up!” He said teasing Derek. Derek rolled his eyes at how adorable Stiles was. The car ride was relatively short and it hurt Derek to talk so he tried not to. 

They got to the school and Stiles helped Derek out of the car and upstairs. Derek opened his door and began to breathe deeply. He did not want to admit it, but he was scared. The chair that he was tied to was in the same place. There was some dried blood on the ground and some scraps of tape in the trash. He assumed the police officers or medics put it there when they saved him. “Do you want me to stay for a little bit?” Stiles said trying to break the silence.

“Yeah...I’d really like that.” Derek’s voice was breaking. He tried to keep is masculine disposition and be tough, but Stiles could see the fear in his eyes. He felt bad, but he liked knowing another side of Derek. They sat on Derek’s love seat. 

“Let’s watch a movie!” Stiles said. “You have Netflix right? Let’s watch some gay films. You’re still new to gay culture. I know two great movies that show gay culture in both very different ways, G.B.F, and The Way He Looks. G.B.F, or gay best friend, is a comedy, and The Way He Looks is a drama...and it’s in Brazilian Portuguese. Let’s start with that one.” 

Stiles scrolled through Netflix and found The Way He Looks. Derek read the description and saw that it was about a blind guy who just wants to be treated like everyone else. He does not use his blindness as a disability, he wants to live his life. He meets a new student and after a while, they begin to have feelings for each other. As Derek watches, he envisions himself as the blind guy and Stiles as the new guy. He see’s their friendship building and wants it to grow into a relationship like the two in the movie. If only that damn Theo was not in the way. Every now and then Derek looked over at Stiles. Sometimes it was because Stiles was awww-ing and enjoying the movie. 

Other times, he just wanted to look at him. When he looked at him, it was as if they were the only two people in the world. He wanted to watch Stiles. He wanted to see what he did next in his life. He wanted to see what he would do every day of his life. He did not want to admit it, but he was falling in love with Stiles. He was not sure what hurt more, the scars from the beatings or knowing he could not be with Stiles. 

The credits began to roll and Stiles wiped away a tear. “Wow. That movie was even better the second time. Do you have any popcorn?” Derek nodded and Stiles got up to put it in the microwave. He watched Stiles go into the kitchen. He loved the dork look he had when he realized Derek had the movie theatre butter popcorn. He loved how Stiles jumped at the first pop the popcorn made. Derek was trying, and failing, at falling for him. 

“Okay, time for G.B.F! I’ll be honest, this one is way less emotional. It is entertaining and it kind of over accentuates gay culture, but hey it’s funny.” Stiles found the movie and pressed play. It began and Derek noted that once again it was about two gay friends who obviously have chemistry. ‘Is Stiles trying to tell me he has feelings for me? Or is this a coincidence?’ They get to a scene where the two guys are drunk off their asses and kiss. Derek and Stiles both get very quiet and only look at the TV. Neither want to look at each other. Derek knew he would just jump and kiss Stiles, Stiles knew he would do the same. They watched the rest of the movie and it was rather quiet. There were some laughs here and there, but they did not want to say anything. They both were still ready to kiss the other, but knew they couldn’t. The movie ended and it was 10:30pm. 

“I should probably get --- IS THAT STAR WARS?! WE ARE WATCHING EPISODE SIX NOW!!!” Derek remembered that Star Wars was Stiles’ favorite movie. “ I was watched episodes 4 and 5 earlier so we have to watch 6 now!” Stiles put the DVD in Derek’s DVD player and waited in anticipation. Derek laughed thinking how excited Stiles looked. He was like a kid with $100 in a toy store. 

The movie began and Stiles sat back ready to enjoy the movie. 20 minutes later, Stiles was sound asleep. Derek looked over and laughed. As the movie went on Stiles’ head slowly drifted towards Derek in his sleep until eventually his head was resting on Derek’s shoulder. Derek could not resist and put an arm around him. He kept looking at Stiles. 

This was the moment. He was going to have his first gay kiss. He wanted it to be with Stiles. He was falling in love with Stiles. It seemed right. He kept thinking what if Stiles got upset since he was dating Theo. Ugh.  _ Theo.  _ Derek did not understand what Stiles saw in him. He began to lean over towards Stiles, his lips puckering getting ready to kiss him. He was slowly getting closer and closer and just like that “IT’S A TRAP!!!” Derek had accidentally raised the volume. Stiles was still asleep, but Derek figured that had to be a sign to stop. This may have been a moment, but it was not the right one. Derek moved his arm to cuddle Stiles closer as if it was by accident. He closed his eyes, any pain he felt was gone. He was cuddling with the man of his dreams.


	6. A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek have a long overdue talk...

**Chapter 6: A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes**

Stiles was on all fours, his head down moaning, “more! Harder Derek!” His hands were above his head gripping the sheets. His back was arched in a way that made Derek crazy. “Fuck me Derek! YES!!!” Derek’s cock was sliding in and out of Stiles’ ass with ease. Derek had his hands gripping Stiles waist tightly. He grunted slightly thrusting his cock into Stiles. He loved the way Stiles’ hole felt around his cock. “I’m so close Derek!” Stiles yelled. His moaning got louder and then Stiles let out a moan of pure pleasure. “Derek, I love you.” Stiles said smiling at him. They leaned in for a kiss and then Derek woke up. 

‘Fuck. It was a dream.’ Derek thought to himself. It was exactly what he wanted. He and Stiles were not fucking, they were making love. Stiles was still asleep, but Derek did not have his arm around him. His head had fallen onto Derek’s abs inches away from Derek’s very obvious morning wood. His pants were tenting so much. He had to rub one out and had to do it now. What was he going to do? Wake Stiles up? He did not want Stiles to notice his erection. If he woke up now, he couldn’t miss it. It was literally right in front of his face. 

He began to get up very slowly. He did not want to wake Stiles. He looked so peaceful for one, and he did not want Stiles to notice his erection. Especially, since Stiles technically gave him it. ‘Oh ya know Stiles. I kind of dream fucked you.’ He went to his room and took off his shirt and dropped it onto the floor. He slid his pants and underwear off and his dick was still very stiff. Derek grabbed a towel and put it around his waist. He looked over and saw Stiles was still sleeping. He figured he had enough time to jump in the shower and rub one out. 

He turned the water on and slid the glass door open and stepped in. The water was warm and it gave a slight burn to his wounds. The water slid down his abs and down his body. He leaned back his back against the glass. His asscheecks pressed against the glass. He grabbed hold of his cock and began to jerk it. He thought about the dream. How sexy Stiles looked bent over. How Stiles’ hole was so tight. He wished he could hear Stiles moan like that. The feeling when they kissed. The taste of Stiles’ cock. The feeling of Stiles mouth on his own cock. Derek was jerking off harder and moaning quietly. He did not want to wake Stiles, but he could not resist moaning a little.

Suddenly there was a knock on the bathroom door. “Hey Derek...I really have to take a piss. Can I come in?” Derek stood there for a second. He dreamed of fucking Stiles, he was just jacking off about him, and now the very same Stiles was going to be in the room while Derek was wet, horny, and naked? 

“Come in.” Derek said. He kept his head facing the wall and his ass facing the glass door. Stiles walked in and saw Derek. The glass was a little blurry so he could not see everything. He was peeing, but looked at the mirror. He could see Derek’s reflection. His back and ass looked amazing. Stiles was starting to get hard. He tried to examine Derek’s ass. He wondered what his body looked all wet. 

Stiles realized he was taking a long time and was done peeing a minute ago. He washed his hands, still mesmerized by Derek’s ass. “Thanks.” Stiles said closing the door behind him. Derek gave out a sigh of relief and continued to jack off. He was close thinking of Stiles cock. He had seen it in the bathroom that day. He sped up jacking off thinking about fucking Stiles and let out one last moan. His cum shot out all over the shower wall. Derek was panting. If this was how great thinking about fucking Stiles would be, then actually fucking Stiles will be the time of his life. 

Derek finished showering and stepped out. He grabbed the towel and wrapped it around his waist opening the bathroom door. Stiles was sitting there and his eyes went wide when he saw him. He examined Derek’s body. The water was glistening off of Derek’s skin. His chest and abs were toned much better than Theo’s. He knew he should look away, but he could not take his eyes off of Derek. “I’m going to change, I’ll be right back.” Derek goes into his room and dries his body off. He grabs a pair of jeans and a t shirt. He goes out and Stiles is sitting there with one hand on his head.

“We need to talk.” Stiles said. “Did anything...happen with us last night?” Derek froze. Did Stiles know that he tried to kiss him? What should he say?

“No.” Derek said. He was not lying. Technically nothing happened between them.

“I just woke up and felt different. I can’t feel this way.” Stiles said. His voice was breaking and his eyes were tearing up. “I like you Derek.” The words Derek waited to hear. He began to light up and smile. “But,” Derek suddenly lost his smile, “I can’t leave Theo. He...he is a great guy. He may hit me sometimes, but he takes care of me.”

“Wait a second, he actually hits you?” Derek said with great concern. Stiles lifted his shirt and showed Derek some bruises and scars Theo gave him. “Stiles,” Derek did not know what to say, but he did not care. “You need to leave him. If he hits you, he is not right for you. You’re in an abusive relationship! Please, let me help you.”

“No, it’s fine. I usually deserve it. Like I turned the TV off when he was playing a game. Or the time I brought him a fork when he needed a spoon. Yeah such stupid mistakes, I deserved what I got.” Stiles said looking down.

Derek slowly approached Stiles and put his hands on his shoulders. “Stiles, no one, and I mean no one, deserves to be hit by anyone. Especially, when it is from someone who is supposed to love them.” Their faces were inches away and slowly getting closer.

“No! See. I cannot do this. Derek I cannot hurt Theo. I cannot leave him. I think we need to hang out less. I’m sorry.” Stiles grabbed his jacket and opened the door. “I’m sorry Derek.” Stiles did not look at him. He closed the door behind him. 

Derek did not know what to feel. He got confirmation that Stiles had feelings for him. He heard that Theo beat him. He was turned away by Stiles. UGH. Derek punched the wall behind him. His shook his hand in pain. ‘Well this is it. I guess there’s nothing I can do.’

______________________________________________________________________________

 

Stiles walked into Theo’s apartment. Theo was passed out on the couch in his underwear next to a bottle of vodka, his xbox still on, and a bag of open doritos next to him. He looked at him. ‘This is my boyfriend.’ Stiles thought to himself. He took his jacket off and set it down. He looked out the window. The Earth was so peaceful.

Suddenly there was a pull on his hair. Theo was very much awake and very angry. “Where the fuck were you last night? You did not answer my texts or calls! What the fuck Stiles?!” Theo yelled in his face.

Stiles was scared. Theo had been upset before, but nothing like this. “Theo, I’m sorry! I fell asleep at a friends house!” He did not dare say that it was Derek. He did not want to piss Theo off more.

“A friend huh?? FRIEND?!” He pulled Stiles hair harder and closer to his face. “I am your boyfriend. I come first. Did you have sex with this friend? Huh?”

“What?! Theo no!” Stiles plead to Theo. “You’re my boyfriend! I would not hurt you!”

“Why do you use that word? Do you think I hurt you? Well,” Theo dragged Stiles to the bedroom by his hair and threw him on the bed. “I am going to fuck you. You. Are. Mine.” Theo began to fuck Stiles. Stiles was crying, he hated seeing Theo like this. Theo was drunkenly grunting as he shoved his dick up Stiles ass. He barely lubed him up so he was in pain. Stiles put his face into the pillow so Theo could not hear him cry. He did not want the beating to get harder. “Yeah bitch. Take my cock. You are mine and you better not forget it and you better not leave me. Ever!!!!” Theo thrusted his cock harder into Stiles. Stiles knew that this would last a while. He laid there taking it, crying. He felt so empty and alone. 

 

______________________________________________________________________________

Derek was sitting on his couch holding his phone. He was on Grindr. ‘If Stiles won’t date me, then I have to move on.’ He thought to himself. He found that guy Scott and messaged him. Scott immediately asked to swap nudes. Derek had never sent a dick picture before. He took the best picture he could and sent it. Scott sent 5 in return. He could tell this was not Scott’s first time hooking up. Scott’s dick was 10 inches, cut, and from what Derek could tell, he was thich. He sent a picture bent over showing Derek his hole. He told Derek he wanted to be fucked. Derek said sure. Scott said he was working until 1am, but Derek should stop by. He would give him very special and delicate treatment. 

Derek grabbed his coat and looked in the mirror. He took a deep breath. “You cannot be with Stiles.” He said to his reflection. “This is exploring what you like. Have fun.” Derek smiled slightly. He closed the door and got in the car. He was ready. 


	7. So That’s What It Feels Like

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very mentally (and sexually) frustrated Derek goes to try and forget his troubles and meets a guy he met on grindr, Scott.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi readers! Sorry for the delay on this chapter, impromtu holiday trip to see family and they did not have wifi!!! :( Also disclaimer: Scott and Stiles are not friends in this universe and do not know each other. And thanks to my editor for helping me with this chapter ;)

**Chapter 7: So That’s What It Feels Like**

Derek arrived at the club Scott works at. He saw the sign reading “Mythical Creatures” which had a neon wolf in the window. Derek took a deep breath. ‘If I am going to get over Stiles, I have to put myself out there.’ He thought to himself. He was still new to the gay scene so he had no clue what he was doing. He got out of his car and got in line to enter the club. 

Derek was wearing his leather jacket, a white t shirt, and skinny jeans, his typical look. He looked around and saw what other guys were wearing. One guy was wearing heels, but he was not in any other drag. Another guy was wearing a leather jacket with no shirt under it. He could see the guy’s chest hair sticking out from it. He was wearing tight leather pants as well. Derek finally got to the front of the line and showed his ID. The bouncer winked at him and told him to go in. Derek’s cheeks flushed and smiled.

He walked in and it was like a rave. Shirtless drunk guys were everywhere. Hot guys on poles dancing. Derek’s pants were getting tight and he decided to look around for Scott. He walked around and was trying to find him. One guy slapped his ass and yelled “wooh!” Derek was caught off guard and started to walk away faster. He turned around to see if the guy who spanked him was following him, when suddenly he walked into someone.

“Hey sexy,” Scott was standing in front of him. Scott was wearing tight gold underwear. You couldn’t see the bulge in his pants, it was more so bursting through the seams. “I’ve been waiting for you.” He took Derek to the dance floor and turned around. Scott put Derek’s hands on his waist and pushed his ass against Derek’s crotch. He was grinding against him. Derek’s cock was hard and he could tell Scott knew. Scott pushed his ass harder against Derek. Scott stood upright and Derek was feeling his chest. He turned around, “let’s go to a private room” Scott said. 

They walked to a section of the club called, “The Wolves Den” where Scott said people go for private dances with workers or customers go with each other to fuck. They walked into a room and Scott told Derek to sit down. “I’m working so we  _ technically _ can’t fuck. But” He sat on Derek’s lap hard. “That does not mean we cannot do other things.” He wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck and started to kiss him. Derek felt so happy. He put his hands around Scott’s body and pulled him closer. He deepened their kiss and slipped a tongue in. Derek loved it. He and Scott’s tongue were dancing around each other. Derek was gripping Scott’s hair and then gave him a firm spank on his ass. “Oh yes, I’m so naughty.” Derek spanked Scott harder and he was moaning between kisses. Scott put his hand up Derek’s shirt. “Fuck you’re hot. I get off work in 30 minutes. Think you could stick around? I could use a” Scott paused and laughed to himself, “I could use a  _ ride  _ home.” Scott leaned in and whispered in Derek’s ear, “Think you could do that for me, sexy?”

Derek got hard as a rock. He was totally turned on my everything Scott did. “No.” He said, Scott looked disappointed. Suddenly, he pushed Scott off him and then got on top of him and pinned him to the couch. “I am going to take you to my place and I am going to fuck you so hard you’ll have to stay the night.” Derek was kissing his neck.

Scott was panting and moaning. “Fuck yes Derek.” Scott was squirming in pleasure. “Let’s save the rest for later.” He said with a wink. Derek got off of Scott. “You go have some fun, but not too much fun.” Scott said. He went back to a pole and was dancing for cash. Derek was smiling. He was finally letting himself go and he was about to finally have sex. Scott was so sexy. He watched Scott dance on the pole and work his body in a very compelling way. Derek just watched from afar. 

Guys tried to flirt with Derek and he denied them all. The truth of the matter is, he felt powerful. One guy was very convincing. His name was Barry and he was definitely into Derek. Derek let him have one dance where Barry grinded his ass against Derek’s cock. His ass was great, but not amazing like Scott’s. Barry asked if Derek wanted to go somewhere. Derek told him he was waiting for someone and had plans. Barry said he understood and said the guy must be lucky. He kissed Derek on the cheek. 

“Do you need a ride home though?” Derek asked just to be nice.

“Nah man it’s okay. I like to run.” Barry said and left. 

Scott walked over to him, this time wearing more clothes. “He up for a threesome?” Scott said.

“Tonight, you’re all mine.” Derek said as he pulled the front of Scott’s jacket and began to kiss him. Derek reached down and grabbed Scott’s cock.

“Okay sexy. Let’s wait until we are at your place.” Scott said. 

They were so horny they were practically running to the car. They got in and Derek sped out of the parking lot. He drove back to his dorm and they ran into the building. Derek was fumbling his eyes. All he wanted to do was fuck Scott that second. 

“Calm down there sexy.” Scott said. Derek took a deep breath and opened the door. 

“So this is my apartment.” Derek said nervously. He took his jacket off and Scott closed the door. 

“Where’s your bathroom?” Scott asked. Derek pointed to the bathroom. “Thanks.” He kissed Derek. “You sit right there and I will be right back.” He walked into the bathroom and Derek could not take his eyes off Scott’s ass. His skinny jeans were practically leggings. They were very form fitting and Scott had an amazing bubble butt. 

Derek sat on his couch nervously waiting for Scott. ‘This is it Derek.’ He thought to himself. ‘You have a fucking hot guy in your bathroom and you two are about to have wicked hot sex. Stiles looked so hot in those gold. Fuck.’ He was still thinking about Stiles. ‘Scott. Scott. Scott. Stiles made it clear that they cannot be together, even though he clearly was getting abused by that fucking asshole Theo. Scott is fucking sexy and you need to fuck his ass.’ 

“Hey Derek?” Scott stood in the doorway and Derek’s jaw dropped to the ground. Scott was now wearing a jockstrap. “You like?” He walked to Derek and straddled him. He leaned in and kissed Derek. Derek was mesmerized by Scott’s...well everything. He just could not wait to see his cock. He was grabbing Scott’s ass and they were both moaning between kisses. The kisses were wet and sexy. Derek could tell Scott had done this before, he only hoped Scott could not tell this was his first time. Scott pulled Derek’s shirt off of his body. Scott’s hands glided along Derek’s body. Derek shivered at his touch. 

“You like eating ass?” Scott asked.

“Yeah.” Derek said assuming he would enjoy This was his first hook up, so he was taking the fake it till you make it approach. Scott bent over the coffee table presenting his ass to Derek, round globes up in the air, just beckoning for Derek’s tongue to enter. Derek leaned forward staring at Scott’s hole. He grabbed Scott’s ass cheeks and Scott let out a slight moan. He approached his hole and took a deep breath. Scott moaned more. ‘I guess accidentally blowing into his hole turned him on.’ Derek thought. Derek was unsure what to do, what he did know he learned from porn. He dove right in. His tongue was attacking Scott’s hole. Scott let out moans of pleasure, Derek hoped his neighbors weren’t home, because Scott seemed like a screamer. The more Derek devoured Scott’s delectable ass, the louder and more hot the environment of Derek’s apartment became. As he licked and prodded at Scott’s hole, Derek palmed himself through his growingly tight jeans. 

Scott was moaning more and then stood up. “Let’s see that cock big boy.” Scott said, moving off away from Derek’s tongue. Scott kind of whined at the loss of pleasure, but it was his turn to give him pleasure. Derek gets up and starts to unbutton his jeans, the button practically flying off, the fabric was so constricted. Derek slid his pants down and Scott was already kneeling waiting for Derek to release his cock. Derek was about to pull his underwear off, when Scott stopped him, “I got this.” He said. Scott went to Derek’s chest and started to kiss his abs. Derek moaned in pleasure. Scott’s lips were so plump and his tongue traced along the perimeter of his abs. Scott made his way down and bit the edge of Derek’s underwear. Derek was startled at first, but he wanted to see what would happen. Scott put his hands on Derek’s ass and pulled his underwear off using his teeth. Derek was so turned on, when his cock popped out of his underwear it hit Scott’s face. “Oh someone’s excited to see me.” Scotts mouth was practically salivating at the sight of Derek’s very impressive member.

Derek shuddered as the initial swipe of Scott’s tongue dragged along the head of his penis.Scott swirled his tongue on the head of Derek’s penis. Derek shivered at this pleasure. He had never felt like this before. Scott’s mouth was warm and nice and wet. The heat was pure bliss for Derek, and he could never imagined anything more pleasurable than this, given his only prior sexual escapades involved him and his right hand. Scott cradled Derek’s balls and rubbed them as he sucked Derek’s member. Scott came off of Derek’s cock with a pop and began to lick his balls. He licked under the balls and began to lick Derek’s grendel. Derek gave out a loud moan. This was not something he expected to happen, or like that much. Chills were sent all through Derek’s body. 

“Let’s move to the bedroom.” Scott said. Derek was still kind of drunk with the pleasure of having his grendel stimulated when they walked to the bedroom. Derek entered the room first and plopped down on his bed. “I have an idea, how about you rim me while I suck you off?” Scott suggested, he missed the feeling of his ass being eaten by Derek’s seemingly skilled tongue. Even though Derek had no past experience, he was a natural at it. Scott did not want to stop sucking Derek’s cock.

Derek was intrigued by the idea and said “Fuck yes!” He said with a heavy breath. If Derek were to look at himself in a mirror his pupils would be blown and the weighted tinge of lust would be all he could see in his face. Scott climbed into the bed and positioned his ass above Derek’s face and leaned down to reach Derek’s member. Dancing at the club must have done wonders for Scott because he was  _ very _ flexible. Derek was scared he might suffocate under Scott’s ass, but Scott knew how to move his body for pure pleasure for both of them. Derek went in for the kill and shoved his face back into Scott’s ass, and the other boy took it as a sign to start sucking Derek’s dick once more. Derek was moaning into Scott’s ass as he felt warm heat envelope his cock, right down to the hilt. Scott was deep throating him and Derek questioned if the boy had ever even had a gag reflex. Scott was making audible choking noises around Derek’s cock and it was driving Derek mad. He knew that soon he would have to stop, or he would cum right down the man’s throat. He was not going to cum until his cock was inside Scott. He didn’t want to seem like this was his first time, he wanted to be deep inside the tight bubble butt his face was buried in. 

They continued that for a while, pausing every so often to catch their breaths. Finally Derek spoke up and tried not to vocalize his impending orgasm. “I...I think we should move this to the shower. Wanna fuck you under the water. Always thought it’d be really hot.” Derek said, letting Scott move off his face. He payed attention to Scott’s bubble butt that had long since lost the jockstrap he was wearing, it had been discarded somewhere along the way from the coffee table to Derek’s bedroom. 

“Mmmm, I like the sound of that. I need a good pounding after all that tongue action. I’m practically open enough from your tongue. Not that I need much prep, I may have taken care of that in the bathroom.” Scott said. 

They both got up and made their way to the bathroom. Derek turned the water on hot. “After you.” He said to Scott. Derek admired the view for a moment. The water was crashing onto Scott’s sexy body, running down his body. The sight was the sexiest thing Derek had ever seen, that is until Scott took the initiative to start lathering some of Derek’s soap on his body. Derek was so turned on, then Scott took Derek’s hand and pulled him into the shower getting Derek’s body wet and soapy. Scott turned around, his back facing Derek. Derek began to give Scott’s neck kisses. 

While Derek was enjoying this, he loved taking steaming hot showers. However, his last shower was this morning before he and Stiles talked. He tried to put his thoughts about Stiles on the backburner and forget about it and focus on being with Scott. 

Derek leaned out of the shower and grabbed his bottle of lube and a condom, XXL sized. He knew Scott was a regular hook up for people, and he had been taught to never take any chances and have safe sex. Derek squirted some lube on his fingers and placed his fingers inside Scott’s hole. Scott jumped at the cool touch of the lube. Derek stuck one finger up his ass to make sure Scott was prepared for Derek’s cock. He was surprised at the little resistance he was met with. Scott was still tight, but he had definitely prepped before hand. 

This was it. Derek was about to finally lose his virginity. He had Scott standing there ready to take Derek’s cock in it’s entirety. Scott’s body was amazing, practically perfect in Derek’s opinion. He could not find a flaw and he was horny as hell. Then all of a sudden he thought about his dream. He had envisioned Stiles standing there in the shower with him. This turned Derek on even more, his cock throbbing becoming almost unbearable. Scott was leaning against the wall, sticking his ass out for Derek to enter with ease. Derek takes his chance and slowly starts to penetrate Scott’s tight heat. 

“Oh fuck!” Scott lets out a loud moan. Derek has his hands on Scott’s waist and was pushing his cock deeper inside of Scott. “Yes! Derek, fuck me!” Derek went in all the way and began to fuck him at a nice easy pace. “Derek, use me and make me your bitch. Own my ass!” Scott growled. Derek thought it was like something out of a porno, Scott was obviously way more experienced than Derek when it came to sex. Derek began to fuck Scott faster and harder. “FUCK YES!” Scott was moaning louder. Derek was right, Scott was indeed a screamer. Derek was pounded Scott’s ass, both moaning. “Derek! YES! YES!”

Derek was panting and lost in the feeling of his cock in Scott’s ass. “Yes Stiles!” He moaned. He continued to fuck Scott and realized what he said. ‘Fuck...do I stop?’ Derek continued, and realized Scott was enjoying it so much that he had not noticed Derek called him by the wrong name. Regardless of the slip up he was approaching completion. He could feel the orgasm building from his balls, begging to breech though his penis. “Mm close Scott.” Derek panted. 

“Derek, I want to swallow your load.” Scott said through his pants. Derek pulled out and before he knew it Scott was on his knees, ripping the condom off, and sucking his dick.

“Oh fuck!” Derek said loving Scott’s warm mouth on his member. “I-I’m gun-OH FUCK.” Derek’s cock erupted inside Scott’s mouth. Scott was guzzling all of the cum, savoring every last drop. Derek was panting and smiling. Scott hand stood up and put his arms around Derek and they began to make out again. He could taste himself on Scott’s lips, and it was odd, but he focused on making out with the sexy man. Scott began to jack his own cock while they made out. Derek reached down and grabbed Scott’s cock. Scott gave a quick moan of surprise by Derek’s touch. Derek was giving him a handjob and with his other hand he was grabbing Scott’s ass. Scott was enjoying every second of Derek’s soft touch. Derek was jacking him off very fast until the cum exploded all over Derek’s abs. 

“Yum.” Scott said and went down to lick Derek’s body. “Mmmm cum with a side of abs.” Scott said laughing. Scott stood back up with his arms around Derek’s waist, and Derek put his arms around Scott’s neck. “So...do I have to leave? Or do I get to stay the night?” Scott asked. Derek was enjoying the moment.

“Fuck yeah you can stay.” Derek said smiling. They got out of the shower and dried off. They got to Derek’s bed and began to cuddle. Scott sunk into Derek’s arms. Both men closed their eyes drifting to sleep. 

Derek loved the feeling of someone else in bed with him. He thought about the night before where he was sort of cuddling with Stiles. 

Stiles.

How can he save him from Theo? Is this really what should be on his mind? He just had pretty amazing sex with this hot guy who is asleep in his arms and all he can think about is Stiles. Stiles. Stiles. Stiles. 

Was this a mistake? 


	8. An Offer You Can’t Refuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles goes to talk to Derek and gets an unexpected surprise!

**Chapter 8: An Offer You Can’t Refuse**

Derek wakes up to a glorious sensation. A blowjob. 

“Someone’s finally up.” Scott said from under the sheet. His mouth was warm and wet around Derek’s morning wood. Derek loved the sensation he was feeling. He threw his head back and arched his back. Scott was very turned on by Derek doing this. Scott’s hand went around Derek’s waist and slowly sunk to grab his ass. Derek was panting, Scott’s touch made him feel so good. Although, his lack of experience would make anything seem like the best ever. “Maybe next time I can bring a friend and the three of us can have a lot of fun.” Scott said. Derek thought of the idea of two people on his cock and it was amazing, but he could not get Stiles out of his head. 

Derek closed his eyes and thought about Stiles again. His dick got even harder and Scott made a muffled “oh!” as Derek’s cock got even harder. Scott slurped Derek’s cock and sped up the sucking. He grabbed and massaged Derek’s balls. Derek was panting and moaning louder. He grabbed Scott’s head and pushed it so he was balls deep gagging on his cock. Derek thought Scott’s moaning was so hot and imagined what Stiles voice would sound like moaning oh his cock. He finally let go and erupted his load inside of Scott’s mouth. 

Scott crawled up the bed kissing Derek’s abs slowly. “Well good morning to you.” He kissed Derek’s lip. Derek could taste the aftertaste of his own cum on Scott’s lips. “Do you have any coffee? I could make us some breakfast, if you want?” Scott said.

“That would be great, I just want to take a shower.” They got out of bed. “There are some eggs and bacon in the fridge.” Derek left the room and went into the shower.

Scott slowly got out of bed. He wanted to please Derek until he left, so he grabbed Derek’s bathrobe and wore it. Scott turned the coffee pot on and grabbed the eggs and bacon from the fridge. He turned the stove on and got ready to cook.

______________________________________________________________________________

 

Stiles was sitting in his car looking at Derek’s building trying to get the courage to go talk to him. He wanted to make up for fighting with him. Stiles was caught between a rock and a hard place. On one hand, he had feelings for Derek who was sweet, caring, and extremely attractive. And the other hand, there was Theo. The guy Stiles has been with for over a year. The guy who beat him, but Stiles knew that Theo cared for Stiles, even if he showed his affections with his fists. 

He took a deep breath and got out of the car. He made sure to grab the plate of chocolate chip cookies he made for Derek to help sweeten the apology. He walked into the building and stood in front of the door. He made his decision. He is going to tell Derek how he feels and tell him he wants to leave Theo for him. Stiles knocked on the door and smiled. 

The door opened the Stiles smile quickly turned into a frown. In front of him stood Scott wearing Derek’s robe and nothing else. “Can I help you?” Scott said.

“Ummm. Is Derek here?” Stiles said feeling very uncomfortable. 

“He’s in the shower, we had a long night if you know what I mean. Hahahaha we had a lot of sex.” Scott said laughing. He let Stiles in. “What’s your name? I’ll tell him you’re here.”

“I’m his friend Stiles.” He said sitting down on the couch. Scott left the room and Stiles was fighting back tears. This was a difficult decision and now it seems that Derek had just moved on so quickly. Now what was he going to say?

“Derek will be right out. Coffee?” Scott said.

“Yeah. Sure. Thanks.” Stiles said. He was pretending to text and look at his phone to pass the time. 

Scott brought Stiles coffee over. “Here you go” Stiles just smiled. The bathroom door opened and in a blur Derek scurried into his room. Stiles was confused. Why was Derek acting this way? Stiles sat their in silence while Scott was cooking breakfast. Minutes passed and Derek finally came out of his room. His hair was still damp. He was wearing a blue v neck t shirt and jeans. He obviously got dressed fast because his shirt was damp as well.

“Hi Stiles. Scott, can we talk?” Derek said. Stiles was even more

uncomfortable. They retreated into Derek’s bedroom.

______________________________________________________________________________

“So that’s the infamous Stiles?” Scott said. 

“What?” Derek said shocked.

“Look, I know we were just a quick hook up, but I did not know I was a rebound fuck. I heard you say his name a few times last night. You even said his name in your sleep when I was sucking you off.” Scott said. Derek stood there, he did not know what to say. “Wait. There’s more, isn’t there?” Derek proceeded to tell Scott about Stiles as quickly as he could while Scott got dressed. He said how he saved Stiles, how he developed feelings, how Theo beat him, and how they fought. “Wow. Derek, all I have to say is, go get him.” He kissed Derek on the cheek and smacked his ass. “Sorry I had to do that just once.” Scott laughed and left the room. He went into the living room and was heading to the door when he stopped. “Stiles, you have a great guy in there. Keep him around.” Scott opened the door and left.

Derek slowly walked out of the room and sat across from Stiles. “Umm. So hi.”

They were silent. Stiles broke it by trying to joke around, “So you finally got your first gay experience. How was that?”

Derek was not sure what to say, “Good. Good. Good. Really good. Scott’s a dancer at Mythical Creatures. We met on grindr.” 

“That’s cool. And he spent the night?” Stiles asked knowing the answer. 

“Yeah...it was late and we just cuddled after we…” Derek did not want to finish his sentence.

Stiles wanted to break down there, but he tried to keep his normal sarcastic tone. “So a grindr hook up? What did he do in the morning? Suck your dick to wake you up?” Stiles said jokingly and laughed. Derek sat there beat red and silent. “Oh fuck. I’m sorry that was a joke. He- well...damn.” Stiles was so upset, he wanted to wake Derek up like that. He wanted to be with Derek.”

“It’s okay,” Derek let out a laugh. “He said next time he would bring a friend with him.” Stiles perked up. This gave him an idea. Theo said he wanted a threesome with Derek. This seemed like the perfect leeway into asking him that question.

“Do you think you’d be into that?” Stiles asked as he sipped his coffee. “Threesomes that is.” 

Derek was not sure how to answer that. “I mean, I haven’t thought about it before, but I guess I would be open to trying it.”

“Well...would you feel more comfortable doing it with someone you know. Or some couple you know. Like Theo and I?” Stiles said.

Derek was silent. He finally had the chance to have sex with Stiles, but Theo would be there.  _ Ugh Theo.  _ Yeah he was pretty hot, but he was an asshole and he beat Stiles. Why would he want to get with him? He looked at Stiles who was staring at him. His eyes were sparkling in the early sunlight. Derek’s heart skipped a beat. 

“Sorry if that’s too weird to offer. I shouldn’t have sa-” Stiles began to say.

“No! I want to! That sounds like it would be...pretty fun.” Derek nervous laughed. 

“Okay, come over tomorrow night around 7pm then?” Stiles said.

“Sure. That sounds great.” Derek said smiling.

“Oh and Derek? I’m sorry for what I said. I-I didn’t mean it. You’ve been nothing but kind and I was kind of a jerk. I don’t want us to stop talking.” Stiles said.

“Okay” was all Derek said out loud, but he beamed within. 

“Well, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Stiles began to head to the door. “Oh, I almost forgot, I baked you cookies to also apologize for...our fight. Enjoy.” Stiles left closing the door.

Derek walked over to the plate of cookies. They were still warm. He smiled and thought how he will finally be able to have sex with Stiles....and  _ ugh Theo.  _


	9. It Takes...Three???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek goes to Theo's apartment for his threesome with Theo and Stiles.

**Chapter 9: It Takes...Three???**

Derek was looking at his clothes, he wanted to make sure he looked really hot. ‘What do you wear to a threesome?’ He thought to himself. ‘I mean, will they even stay on that long?’ He wanted to be hot, but at the same time he knew that the clothes would just end up in a pile on the floor, so what was the point? He grabbed a random t shirt, his jeans, and his leather jacket. ‘Should I bring anything? Do you bring something to a threesome?’ Derek only had sex with Scott and that was recent, but it was more spontaneous and at his own place so he did not have to bring anything. ‘I guess I’ll just bring nothing.’ He went out the door, making sure to lock his apartment on the way out. He walked to his car shaking in anticipation and nervousness.

Derek drove to Theo’s apartment and was so nervous. He walked up to the door, raised his hand to knock, and paused. ‘Is this right? I wanna be with Stiles, but is this the way?’ Derek thought to himself. He sighed and knocked on the door. ‘Maybe I’ll just say we should all hang out or something-’ 

Derek’s thought was cut off to Theo opening the door. He was shirtless and only wearing a green jockstrap. Derek examined his body, he may be a fucking asshole douchebag, but damn was he hot. And the bulge!!! His cock must be huge. He looked in and saw Stiles naked on the couch, his cock fully erect, and handcuffed. “Well hello sexy. We wanted to get started.” Theo said and suddenly grabbed his shirt by the collar and pulled him inside. He slid Derek’s jacket off of him. “Do you care about this shirt?” Theo asked. Derek shook his head no and Theo ripped the shirt off of Derek’s body. Derek let out a small moan, he peered over to Stiles and noticed he was grinding up and down on the couch, he was riding a dildo that was shoved in his hole. Derek’s attention went back to Theo when he was rushing to get Derek’s pants off. Theo pulled them down leaving Derek with only his underwear on. He grabbed Derek and started to suck on his neck, his hand traveling down Derek’s chiseled body and under the elastic waistband of Derek’s underwear grabbing his cock. Stiles could be heard from across the room, thrusting harder onto the dildo moaning  _ Derek’s _ name. Theo reached into Derek’s underwear and started stroking the large penis within. It was dripping precum and raging hard. Derek moved and let the underwear fall to the floor. He stepped out of them and let Theo lead him to the couch next to Stiles. Theo went on his knees and began to worship Derek’s cock. His tongue going crazy all over the penis. Derek figured it was a threesome and he did not want to leave Stiles out, so he leaned over and put Stiles’ member in his mouth. Stiles let out a large moan and seemed to slow his thrusts on the dildo so he could focus on the pleasure Derek was giving him. ‘For not being too experienced, Derek was sure giving good head’ Stiles had thought to himself. “Yes! Derek!” Stiles moaned out. Theo’s mouth was warm and wet on Derek’s member. He stood up and slowly took the dildo out of Stiles’ ass. 

“You wanna fuck him first?” Theo said.

“Why not at the same time?” Derek said. He did not want to share Stiles, but he was in the heat of the moment.

Stiles looked at the two sexy men in front of him and looked at their large cocks. ‘Fuck.’ He thought, ‘This is going to hurt so good.’ Stiles knew he could take it, this wouldn’t be the first time he had two things up his ass, Theo had messed around with adding the dildo in here and then, but this, he was excited to take two  _ real _ dicks, one of them being Derek’s. They all get up and head towards the bedroom, since a couch wouldn’t exactly be the best place for double penetration. 

When they get to the bedroom Derek is instructed to lay on his back. Stiles straddles him. The plan was for Stiles to start by riding Derek and then Theo would enter Stiles from behind, adding his penis with Derek’s. Stiles rolls on a condom down Derek’s cock, Theo putting one on in the background. Stiles climbed on top of Derek. They both paused for a moment and smiled. Stiles leaned down and kissed Derek’s lip gently. Stiles began to lower himself on to Derek’s cock. His hole was already partially open from the dildo, so Derek’s member entered with ease. Stiles and Derek remained eye contact as Derek’s cock was finally inside of Stiles. They stayed like that for a while, just staring in each other’s eyes while Derek was fully inside of Stiles, but electricity went through both of their bodies as soon as Derek moved to thrust in and out. Theo was waiting for Stiles to get adjusted, jacking off his hard member and enjoying the view of the hot guy plowing his boyfriend. Stiles hands were on Derek’s shoulders and Derek was holding Stiles’ hips. Stiles body was moving up and down, Derek’s thrusts were so forceful that Stiles was going crazy. Theo’s cock was as hard as can be. He practically ran to the bed and positioned himself behind Stiles. “You ready for both of us babe?” Theo said, grabbing some lube and lubbing up his dick. Stiles nodded, still remaining eye contact with Derek, while Theo started by adding a finger next to Derek’s cock. 

 

Stiles back began to arch at the feeling of Theo’s finger. He is heart was racing, he was panting excited for this to continue. He was still riding Derek, but had slowed down since Theo put his finger in him. He waited a moment and enjoyed the feeling of Derek’s cock and Theo’s finger. He could not see Theo, so the anticipation of Theo’s cock was driving him crazy. Theo added another finger and started spreading them apart to make way for his large member. He then adds a third when he deems Stiles ready. Stiles is moaning through all of this leaning forward to give Theo more access and get closer to Derek’s face. Derek is peppering kisses on Stiles’ chest and neck, trying to make sure that Stiles was as comfortable as he could be through the experience. Theo took his fingers out and shoved his cock up Stiles’ ass. Stiles winced at this, he knew Theo was rough, but this was a whole new level. He was still looking at Derek, they were kissing as Theo and Derek’s cocks were both going inside of Stiles. “Oh fuck yes! FUCK! YES!” Derek was experiencing so much pleasure, Stiles felt so tight and he could feel Theo’s cock moving next to his at a separate pace from his own. Stiles was letting out the most orgasmic sounds, no doubt overwhelmed from the excess stimulation of having two cocks in his hole. Derek was going at a nice slow pace, while Theo was erratically thrusting in and out of Stiles, disregarding any consideration of if he might be hurting him. Derek wanted to savor and enjoy the time he had inside of Stiles. 

Theo began moaning louder and then with one swift hard thrust he came. “Well that was fun. I’m going to go shower off.” Theo walked away leaving Derek and Stiles there. Derek’s cock was still inside of Stiles. They waited a moment and once Theo was gone they began to passionately make out. It was finally just the two of them. Stiles actually thought it was more enjoyable, just the two of them, and Derek was a more passionate and considerate lover than Theo ever was. Derek actually cared and wanted Stiles to feel good, where as Theo was only ever interested in his release. Their pants began to sync together, their eyes locked together, they both knew what was about to happen. Derek began to thrust harder, and harder and both of their cocks exploded of cum. Stiles collapsed on top of Derek and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips.

“Derek, that was amazing.” Stiles said and he nuzzled his head into Derek’s neck.

“I know. Fuck that was hot.” Derek said still panting. “So how do I end this? Do I just leave? Do I wait to say goodbye to Theo?”

Stiles laughed, “You can go, if you really want.” There was a hint of sadness in his voice.

“...Do you want me to go?” Derek asked.

Stiles paused. “No!” Then he jumped on top of Derek and began to make out with him. His arms around his neck, Derek wrapping his arms around his waist. 

Derek broke the kiss. “Stiles this was fun, but you know I have feelings for you.” Stiles got off of him and Derek stood up. “I lo- Stiles, I’m glad we can still be friends.” He put his clothes back on. As he grabbed his jeans, he accidentally grabbed Stiles and dropped something. “You still have this?” Derek picked up the necklace he gave Stiles after trying to protect him from the bullies.

Stiles turned beat red. “Of course, you said it was your good luck charm so I hoped it would protect me.” 

Derek was trying not to turn red at how adorable Stiles was for keeping the necklace. “I’ll see you later.” Stiles walked him to the door and gave Derek a kiss on the cheek. The door closed behind him. “I love you too Derek.” Stiles said to himself. 

“YOU WHAT?!” Theo was standing in his towel, still wet, and now very angry. He grabbed Stiles by the hair and threw him on the couch. “You love him?! WHAT ABOUT ME?! YOU DON’T FUCKING LOVE ME?! I HAVE DONE EVERYTHING FOR YOU!” Theo was yelling in Stiles’ face. Stiles was beginning to cry. “Oh you fucking baby!” Theo gave Stiles a right hook to the eye. “That’s what you get!” He began to punch Stiles’ stomach.

Stiles was crying, until he was able to let out one scream, “DEREK!!!” 

Derek heard Stiles and ran back to the apartment door, but Theo had locked it. “Theo let me in!” 

“Stay out of this and get the fuck out of here!” Theo growled at Derek. 

Derek called 9-1-1 and said his friend was being beat, they told him not to intervene, but Derek hung up the phone. His adrenaline was pumping and he tackled the door down and ran straight for Theo. He tackled him to the ground and began to punch him. Theo was strong and he was able to wrestle him off. Stiles was laying on the couch, panting, his eyes black filled with tears. Theo ran to the kitchen and Derek punched him in the face. Theo grabbed a knife and Derek froze. “You fucked my boyfriend and he wants you! Stiles is  _ MINE!”  _ Theo dove for Derek and Derek stepped out of the way. He grabbed the first thing he could get his hands on. He grabbed a frying pan and when Theo lunged for Derek, he hit him square in the face making Theo collapse. Theo was unconscious. 

Derek ran to Stiles and held him close, “I’m here.” He picked Stiles up and ran out of the building. When they got outside the police had arrived.

“Put him down and put his hands up!” The officer said. 

“I was the one who called you, this is my bo-, my friend Stiles. His boyfriend is inside, unconscious. He beat Stiles then came at me with a knife. I hit him with a frying pan, grabbed Stiles, and ran out here.” The officers ran inside. After a few minutes Theo was taken out in handcuffs. Derek and Stiles were huddled close together. 

“You are mine Stiles! You always were! You will want me back!” Theo spat on the ground. “You will come back for me! Stiles!” The officer put him in the car and Theo was muffling Stiles’ name. 

Stiles grip on Derek got tighter. “It’s okay Stiles, I have you.” 


	10. This is How A Dream Comes True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We time jump and see Stiles and Derek's big moments in their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end, thanks for reading everybody! I really love this fic and I hope you did too! :)

**Chapter 10: This is How A Dream Comes True**

~~~1 Month Later~~~

There was a knock on Derek’s door. He opened and Stiles was standing there with a bouquet of roses. “Happy Valentines Day!” Stiles stepped in and kissed his boyfriend. 

“Happy Valentines Day babe.” Derek grabbed a vase to put the roses in. He put the flowers in the vase and walked over to hug Stiles from behind. He rested his head on Stiles shoulder and had his hands on his hips. I am so lucky to have you.

“I’m the lucky one. You saved my life Derek. You saved me from those bullies, and from -” A month had passed and Stiles could not bring himself to say Theo’s name. “Anyways,” He turned around, “I’m the lucky one.” He leaned in and gave Derek a soft kiss on his lips. 

Derek’s arms were around Stiles’ back, and Stiles had his arms around Derek’s neck. They were giving each other little cute pecks on each other’s noses and lips. Derek looked down and Stiles was wearing the wolf necklace. Stiles never took it off. It was his protection and good luck charm. “I love you.” Derek let slip. They both paused. It had only been about a month, but Derek could not deny his feelings. 

“I love you too!” Stiles pulled Derek in for a passionate kiss. “Took you long enough to say it.” Stiles said giggling as they kissed. The kiss was getting hot and Derek’s hand made his way to Stiles’ ass. Derek picked Stiles up. “Oh!” They kissed, Derek carrying him to the bedroom. 

Derek placed Stiles down and whispered, “Look in there.”

Stiles stepped into the bedroom and his heart was melting. There were fake candles everywhere, along with rose petals all over the room. On the floor was also reese’s peanut butter cups spelling “I love you!” and had a heart next to it. “Derek!” He said almost in tears of joy. 

Derek laughed and close the door behind them.

 

~~~5 Months Later~~~

“Rise and shine Derek!” Stiles was knocking on Derek’s door. “It’s moving day!” It was the end of the school year and Derek and Stiles decided to rent an apartment together. Derek lazily got out of bed hearing Stiles continuously knock. “Are you even up yet?!” Stiles yelled. Derek opened the door and rubbed his eyes. “There’s my handsome man!” He kissed Derek and went into the room closing the door.

“Stiles how are you so awake at-” He looked at the clock, “6:30 in the morning?! Stiles what the fuck?” Derek said groggily.

“Well,” Stiles was slowly walking toward Derek. “Someone is awake.” Stiles gestured to Derek’s dick, which was very hard.

“Shut up, I don’t have to leave for a few hours can’t we cuddle and get some sleep.” Derek said. 

“Fine.” They walked to the bedroom and Derek laid down, Stiles began to crawl on top of Derek. “After I suck you off.” He dove under the covers and began to suck Derek’s cock.

“Stiles,” He said in a mix of tiredness and arousal. He was already so hard he figured that it would only last a few minutes and then they could go back to sleep. Stiles mouth was warm and he had very obviously had coffee. He had too much energy and his mouth was a bit extra warm. In 5 minutes Derek’s busted a nut in Stiles mouth and he swallowed every last drop. 

“Yummy!” Stiles said and got out putting Derek’s arms around himself. Derek loved spooning with Stiles. Stiles body curved perfectly with his and he loved Stiles’ ass against his own cock, whether he was horny or not. 

“Sleep. Now.” He kissed the back of Stiles neck and went to sleep. 

“Okay Mr. Grumps, but when you wake up we have to pack the car and go to  _ our  _ place.” Stiles said practically squealing. 

“I love you.” Derek said closing his eyes, cuddling with Stiles, and drifting off to sleep.  

 

~~~2 Years Later~~~

“Derek hurry up! I want to get a good spot to see this performance!” Stiles was practically pulling Derek’s arm out of its socket. Stiles and Derek had taken a trip to Disney World and were in Magic Kingdom. They stood in front of a stage where the performance was going to take place. In this performance, the evil Maleficent would try and take over the kingdom, but Mickey Mouse and the rest of the cast would try and stop her. Stiles thought this show sounded so cool and wanted to be front and center. They were in front of the castle.

“Babe, I’ll be right back. I really have to go to the bathroom. I don’t want you to miss the show, so you can stay.” He kissed Stiles’ cheek and walked away. Stiles was bummed, but he knew Derek would be back soon.

The music began and the dancers came out. Stiles was entranced by the show. After 5 minutes he began to worry so he sent Derek a text to make sure he was okay, but Derek said the line was long and he would be back as soon as possible. Stiles continued to watch the show and the evil Maleficent took stage. He was so happy to see how this played out.

“My henchmen! Go destroy all the happiness. YOU!” Maleficent was pointing to the crowd. “You!” GET HIM!” The actors playing the henchmen went out into the audience. Stiles was laughing until he realized Maleficent meant him!

“What?! No! I- uh okay!” Stiles was not sure what to do. He was brought on stage. 

“Ha Ha Ha Mickey, you think you can save everyone!” Maleficent said. 

“I can!” A voice said, and before Stiles’ eyes stood Derek in tights fighting the henchmen. 

“Ha Ha Ha, a prince came to save the day! How cute!” Maleficent snarled. 

Derek and the dancers continued the stage fighting. Stiles was sitting on stage amazed. He wanted to see the show, but now he was IN the show! 

“No! NO! My henchmen! We will be back for everyone’s happiness! Mwahahaha,” and in a puff of smoke Maleficent disappeared. 

“Are you okay?” Derek asked Stiles holding his hand out.

“Now I am, Prince Charming.” Stiles stood up smiling.

“Good, I’m glad because,” Derek got down on one knee and the crowd began to cheer. “Stiles, I love you so much. We have been on this journey of life for the past few years and I want to be with you the rest of my life. Will you marry me?” It was a good thing Derek had a microphone because the crowd was going crazy. 

“YES!” Stiles screamed and Derek put the ring on his finger. Derek stood up and they kissed on stage, now an engaged couple. 

 

~~~3 Years Later~~~

“I do.” Stiles said looking into Derek’s eyes. 

“I do.” Derek said beaming at Stiles.

“I now pronounce you, legally wed. You may kiss,” the officiant said.

Stiles practically jumped on Derek to kiss him. The crowd at their wedding was clapping and cheering for the happy couple.

They took pictures and went to the wedding reception. As the night went on, people were giving toasts and doing special dances. Stiles stood up. It was his turn.

“I would like to say something to my new husband and life partner. I met Derek over 3 years ago. I was walking to class when three bullies attacked me. Derek came to my rescue. I saw him, a then closeted sexy man there to save the day. We became friends and I tried to set him up with Isaac back there. Haha, that was dumb.” Stiles voice began to break. “I was with someone who was hurting me. Beating me. I let him because I thought I deserved it. Derek saved my life. One day when he was hitting me, Derek had just left because----, well luckily he was near and he heard my screams. He called the police and defended me. I do not know where I would be without the man I wed today. I would not change that for the world. I would not change the breakfasts we make together, the trip to Disney, the cute little kisses, Nothing. Derek, I love you to the moon and back.” Derek stood up and they walked to each other and kissed, they were both in tears and saying how much they loved each other.

The crowed was moved, “awwwwww!” 

 

~~~5 Years Later~~~

“Here we are!” Stiles and Derek walked in and their families were waiting for them. “We would like to introduce to you, Cameron and Raven Hale - Stilinski.” Their families quietly were around them saying how cute the babies were. Stiles and Derek were looking at each other smiling. They were happy. They were together. They had a family, they were a family. They hugged each other and looked at their son and daughter. They did not have to say any words. They were ready for life, together. 


End file.
